Scanning mirror based light projection systems are known in the field of illumination systems. US2014/0029282 discloses an example of such a system, where the light source is a laser type light source. The advantage of using a laser light source is that laser-based illumination systems can generate very pure white light as explained later. A scanning mirror rotatable around two orthogonal axes is actuated and receives a light signal from a primary light source to project an image on to a phosphorous element. The light radiated by the primary light source, or more specifically its intensity, for example, can be modulated to project a desired image on to the phosphorous element. The phosphorous element is then arranged to perform a wavelength conversion of the light signal received from the primary light source. Consequently the phosphorous element acting as a secondary light source re-emits useful white light in different directions. In this kind of system a very high electrical-to-optical efficiency of the laser radiation and the phosphorous material can be obtained. Instead of using one scanning mirror rotatable around two orthogonal axes, it possible to use two mirrors instead, with each movable around one axis, where the two axes are orthogonal. This lighting system can be used for example in vehicle headlights.
However, it is difficult to optimally shape the light re-emitted by the phosphorous element so that the maximum light intensity is emitted in a desired direction. US2014/0029282 proposes to use a simple reflector behind the phosphorous element. The advantage of this solution is that the amount of light that goes in the desired direction, where the object to be illuminated is located, is increased compared to a solution that does not have this reflector. However, the problem now is that the light is reflected from the reflector in all directions. This means that again it is difficult to reshape the reflected light to make it appear like a normal light beam that can be used for illuminating a desired object.